Love Mails and Roses
by Freyris
Summary: [AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade] ONESHOT How do two high profile individuals such as a busy Head Representative and laid back Admiral spend their day on such a special occasion that only comes by once a year? Three words: Sit, mail, love.


**Love Mails and Roses**

by Freyris

**A/N:** UGHHH I SO SUCK AT TITLES...and summaries LOL Anyway, this fic is for the "**_AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade_"**. Originally, I had a different plot in my mind-which included a couple of other pairings. I actually had half of the fic done already but it looked kinda draggy so I had to scrap it out. This is an AsuCaga valentine oneshot and the first one kinda looked divided into the other GS/D OTPs and didn't give much importance to Asucaga so...yeah. Threw the first idea out of the window and in with the new one. YEEY! It's been a while since I last participated in this kind of events what not so forgive me if this fic didn't satisfy you. T_T

**If you like a teasing Athrun then you have been WARNED**. LOL And... I don't have actually have an exact time line for this story soo.. probably happens a year or two after the end of the DESTINY or something. I'll leave it up to you guys.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BANDAI, SUNRISE, GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

* * *

All the respected members of the Orb Parliament stood tall and proud on the platform as their Chief Head Representative delivered her closing remark on their quarterly live report regarding their country's economical progress. To the Representative, transparency is one of the key to keep ORB and the surroundings peaceful, successful and progressive without any trace of misdeeds and such. So delivering a report like this publicly will continue to push through as long as she is the head of the United Emirates of Orb.

"-And May the blessing of Haumea be with us all always. Thank you everyone and have a nice day" She concluded and smiled at the camera radiantly. As she stepped down from the platform, camera flashes started to flood the whole room in an attempt to capture their leaders face for the last time before she exited the function room. She gave them a final smile with the hopes that the press would be satisfied with it and instantly another wave of flashes flooded through, capturing her smile perfectly.

Closing the door behind her she sighed a breath of relief and thought about the remaining work left in her office. She was the first to exit the room and didn't realize someone had secretely slid out from the line of officials and had followed her out.

"Tired already?"

Cagalli Yula Athha jerked and her eyes widened in surprise. All her grace and poise gone the moment she heard him speak behind her. "Idiot! Don't scare me like that" She turned around and glared at the taller man standing behind her with his trademark grin painted all over his face.

Athrun Zala, Orb's Special Defense Force Admiral chuckled heartily and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "S-sorry, Princess" He said and repressed his urge to laugh at her adorable reaction.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that and you almost gave me a heart attack!" Cagalli hissed at him, her cheeks slightly tainted with a shade of pink. Suddenly her usual-blushing-like-a-high-school-girl demeanor melted when she saw the conference room door swing open disturbing their little moment alone in the hallway. She faked a cough, signaling Athrun that there were other people coming out and regained her composure as the Head Representative whereas Athrun as the Admiral

"It was a fine report you gave there Admiral Zala" She said as a few members of the Parliament pass by them, giving them a few nods "I uh..appreciate the hard work"

Admiral Zala gave her a salute and teasing smile. "Not as much as the report you've done, Representative"

The blonde nodded and turned around "Well, resume your work then, I'll be in the office if you need anything."She winked at him and waved him goodbye.

* * *

An hour later two certain political leaders sat side by side on the maroon upholstered love seat occupying the corner of the Representative Athha's office. Both of them engrossed with their own work and reports.

Athrun glanced at the female representative furiously typing on her laptop and couldn't help but smile to himself. After the live report he asked her secretary to let him in the representative office because he had a few_ confidential matters_ to talk to her personally.

Her secretary gave him a skeptical look but let him in nevertheless despite Cagalli's absolute orders to not let ANYYBODY in her office. The young secretary couldn't say no to the Admiral, who managed to have a fanbase within a week after being appointed in the military and especially when he smiles besides this wasn't the first time Admiral Zala had insisted her to let him in the Representative Office. This was actually one of the many times he had made his way to the office with just a smile. Charming fellow isn't he?

Anyway, his intentions were half true. He had to talk to Cagalli about her slash _their_ private trip to PLANTS to visit Kira and Lacus who were eagerly preparing for their impending wedding-which happens to be a secret at the moment between the four of them and few other close friends a.k.a Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia Mwu, Murrue and Andrew. The other half was basically the reason why he was smiling right now. It was for his personal amusement. He just loved watching her work.

Watching her brows furrow and meet at the middle of her temple when she's confuse, her fingers tapping on the keyboard endlessly or hearing her pen scribble against the papers and reports as well as watching her unconsciously-or if not by habit, bite her lower lip when she looses herself in her thoughts...Everything she does in this room strangely gives him a sense of peace. He could actually make a whole list of what he sees behind the close doors of the Representative room but he rather wanted it all to himself.

Secretly, her work station has also become his too. He was rarely in his own. He has been hanging out in her room quite often that it nearly scared her when a few rumors about her dating _someone_ spread out like fire weeks earlier. She and her Adviser Kisaka Ledonir who was her former bodyguard and current guardian had to release a few statements with regards to the issue. Not that she isn't in any form of relationship but rather the two of them, Athrun and Cagalli, just wanted to keep things between the two of them first. She and Athrun had already an earful from Kisaka the day the news broke. The older adviser kept reminding the both of them to be more careful with their actions especially when they're out in the public.

The revelation of their relationship would probably be a biggest news of all time in the entire universe.A_ Coordinator-Natural relationship_ not to mention... the heirs of two well known families of two countries that had once waged war against each other-settling down together. It would probably be the biggest news of the century. They wouldn't want to spoil Kira and Lacus' spotlight once they make their official wedding announcements ...universally right? Two of the well known heroes of two famous wars a.k.a The First and Second Blood Valentine War finally tie-ing the knot. The entire universe would be rejoicing.

He glanced back at his own Hologram tablet and checked a few Operating Systems that Ericka Simmons had suggested he should look into when he noticed she was actually online in their private chat. A chat room he, Kira, Cagalli, Lacus and a few close comrades from the war shared. It was a program Sai Argyle- their technical specialist and friend developed and provided to them a year back. A mischievous little grin swept across his face as he closed the programs he was reviewing, deciding bothering her with a mail would be much more worth while than a boring Operating System.

_**Redknight1029**: Glaring at the screen won't do you any good, Princess._

Cagalli snorted and slapped his thigh. "Work" She said without even sparing him a glance and continued typing on her laptop rested on a pillow on her lap. Athrun softly groaned and rubbed his sore thigh before he started typing back.

_**Redknight1029**: I lost my interest at the moment. I found something more interesting right now. :)_

He heard her groan which meant she actually understood what he was trying to hint her and he found her typing on her keyboard after. His tablet sounded with a '_ding_' upon receiving a reply.

_**Terminator-01**: Admiral, please refrain from disturbing me from work and kindly refrain from involving your so called interests here because this conversation can be accessible in the main system through...Sai._

Suddenly he laughed. The thought of someone else knowing that Admiral Athrun Zala was _kinda_ flirting with Head Representative Cagalli Yula Athha via mail made her blush. It was faint but he saw how her cheeks turned pink then red. Aware that her cheeks were changing color she puffed it up with one breath and tried to remain focused on her work.

_**RedKnight1029**: I can always hack into the system. You know that. It's gonna be easy as pie for me. Besides I find your name quite amusing. c;_

_**Terminator-01**: Shut up...and that's illegal._

_**Red night1029:** No it isn't._

_**Terminator-01**: Yeah right. It isn't illegal unless I tell it to Sai that you hacked into his systems. _

_**RedKnight01029**: You're no fun. I know you wouldn't tell it Princess. If you did then he'd find out about our conversation here. Now, care to enlighten me why you're actually online here? I thought you have "Work"?_

Score? Athrun - 1, Cagalli - 0

This smart, cocky, conceited and evil blue haired coordinator. Cagalli thought. She saw him smirk triumphantly, boy was he enjoying it.

_**Terminator-01**: I am or rather I WAS doing my reports until someone interrupted me..._

He smile grew wider and his fingers swiftly moved across his holographic keyboard

_**RedKnight1029**: I find your name VERY amusing Representative._

Cagalli turned her head and glared at him but didn't say a word before typing again.

_**Terminator-01:** I wonder who named it? Hmm. :|_

Truth be told...When Sai had finished developing this little online private mail program, he immediately showed it to Kira and Lacus the moment they returned to Orb for a visit. He introduced his program to his former comrades thinking this would be a secure program especially for high profile personalities and for their private use as well. Later that day, Kira and Athrun started goofing around and tried to think of a cool name for Cagalli's account since she wasn't really that creative. While Lacus was stuck with the _pinkprinsesa_ she was stuck with something stupid-_Terminator-01_. She blamed herself for not being as techie as Kira or Athrun was and let the two fight over who gets to decide her user name. During their argument over her username (which involve Athrun and Kira shoving each other away from the keyboard repetitively ) they accidentally pressed the pre-generated usernames that she ended up using up to date. She didn't bother changing it because she might end up with something more stupid.

_**RedKnight1029**: I wonder who?_

_**Terminator-01:** Someone stupid enough to fight over names on a little mail program._

**RedKnight1029**:_ Oh you mean Kira?_

That earned Cagalli another snort. Sure blame it all at Kira, Athrun.

_**Terminator-01**: Maybe? But if I remember correctly he had a acc__omplice. An idiot who __actually enjoys interrupting work to mail a busy individual instead of talking to me when in fact I'm just sitting beside him. :\_

Athrun chuckled and she slightly nudged Athrun by the shin with her feet. He pretended to whimper a small cry and looked at her.

_**RedKnight1029**: Why am I the only one getting punished here Ms. Terminator? :(_

_**Terminator-01: **Kira is no longer under ORBs jurisdiction nor under my jurisdictions so that leaves only you, Admiral and you could have half of Kira's punishment as well. I take no for an answer btw Admiral if you must know._

_**RedKnight1029**: You're unfair. I shouldn't be punished Ms. Terminator :( I'm innocent. Really. (P.S You calling me Admiral really makes me feel fluttery inside)_

_**Terminator-01**: Keep calling me Terminator and I might terminate you permanently from your current position. :) (P.S JERK)_

_**RedKnight1029:** Oh, You wouldn't dare (P.S xoxoxoxo :* )_

_**Terminator-01:** Watch me. :) (P.S GET OUT!__)_

_**RedKnight1029:** XOXOXO_

When there was no response Athrun cast a side glance at his seat mate and found Cagalli smirking as she opened a document and started typing an announcement about Athrun's sudden Termination.

"Wait! Cagalli I was just joking" Athrun cried and watched the blonde representative giggle and delete the file.

"I told you so" She smiled then frown "Now, work" She commanded him and crossed her arms on top of her chest waiting for him to close the mail program and open the documents and operating system he was reviewing.

The next few minutes they were back working on their respective reports when suddenly another window popped out of Cagalli's screen.

_**RedKnight1029**: Btw, You never actually answered my question. Why were you online?_

_**Terminator-01**: Work Admiral. Work. _

_**RedKnight1029:** I won't stop until you tell me. Why?_

_**Terminator-01:** Because if you don't work I am really firing you from the Special Defense. I don't want anyone slacking around and I was waiting for Kira okay! Now quit it alreadyyy_

_**RedKnight1029**: ... ;P_

_"_Ughhhh!" Cagalli Yula Athha threw her hands in the air. This guy was impossible. He was really in the mood to tease her whereas she wasn't in the mood to get teased...especially by him.

Athrun continued to tease her and frankly he was really enjoying it. He chuckled as he tried to type again but Cagalli slapped his thigh harder making him cry in pain. "Shit, Cagalli that hurts!"

"Be a man Zala you braved bullets yet you whine like a girl when I slap you and I told you work first!" She growled.

Athrun chuckled and nodded his head. Little does Cagalli know he was actually done with his work. Bless him and his coordinator skills plus he really didn't have much work load today and the OS reviews could wait until tomorrow. He glanced down at the bouquet of flowers lying on the floor concealed at the side of the seat and smiled. Perhaps it was time.

_**RedKnight1029**: Let's take a coffee break?_

_**Terminator-01**: We just drank coffee right?_

_**RedKnight1029: **But I was hoping I could buy you a cake or something ;) _

_**Terminator-01**: Bribery won't get you anywhere right now. I have work and so do you._

The blue haired Admiral sighed softly and he had to change his tactics. The enemy is a lot more stubborn than he thought.

_**RedKnight1029**: Do you know what time it is?_

It took a few minutes for Cagalli to reply but he waited.

_**Terminator-01**: Time for you to get back to your office so that you can get some real work done._

_**RedKnight1029**: I mean do you know what day it is today?_

Cagalli paused her work and stared at the small calendar built in her window screen.

"February 14th?" She looked at him a little surprised.

Athrun smiled and nodded his head.

"So the chocolate was..." Her voice trailed off and stared at the empty chocolate box on the table just a few inches away from her feet. "Oh" She lightly blushed and scratched her head. "Sorry I didn't notice"

The blue haired coordinator laughed and reached for her face. He gently brushed her reddened cheeks with his thumb and smiled "I know how eager you are when it comes to sweets so...I thought it would be nice to give you the chocolates first."

"I thought-"Athrun gently pressed his lips on hers immediately silencing the blonde representative before she could reason out. She closed her eyes momentarily and allowed herself to get lost in the moment-with his lips gentle against hers, molding perfectly on hers and his hands intertwining with hers. As their kiss grew deeper she felt his lips smile against hers and he released her.

"You still taste like chocolate, Miss Terminator. Sweet and tasty." He teased as he pressed his forehead on hers. He nuzzled his nose against hers and stealing another quick kiss on her pink lips. "Though I think can still slightly taste the spicy yogurt sauce we ate earlier." He winked at her.

Cagalli turned bright and punch him on the chest lightly "Don't ruin the moment smart-ass"

Orb Admiral Zala laughed and nodded his head "Just kidding and there's more" He reached for the flowers on the floor and smiled at Cagalli as he cradled the bouquet of flowers in his arms. The bouquet was filled with red and white roses all wrapped up in a beautiful orange wrapper and a gold chiffon ribbon.

"A-Athrun"

"Surprise! Happy Valentines Day..."

"H-How did you manage to get this in?"She gasped as she received the bouquet from him and laid it on her lap. "These roses are beautiful!" She said admiring the petals of the fully bloomed roses. She looked at him and shook her head "You shouldn't have spent your money on such beautiful roses Athrun. T-they look expensive"

A small sweet smile formed on the blue haired coordinators lips. He reached for her hand and held it in silence for a few seconds."Cagalli. I don't mind. To me those roses are just...simple and normal"

"What?"

"Because the most beautiful and rarest rose I've ever seen and would always want to have _was quite handful and hard to get_"He said and kissed the back of her hand.

Her brows furrowed and stared at his eyes, his eyes she had always loved. His emerald eyes that only shine for her. "I..don't get it?"

"You"

"Huh?"

"The most beautiful and rarest rose is you. Cagalli" He cracked a grin and cupped her cheeks.

Finally getting the dots connected Cagalli giggled and smiled at him. "You've already got me...remember?" She said as she lifted her hand and showed him the scarlet ring snugly fit on her ring finger. "I'm already _yours _right_?_"

Athrun smiled he loved it whenever she claims herself as his. "I said _was. _You were hard to get at the first but...in the end you're always mine" He said as he gently placed both of their laptop and tablet on top the coffee table. He admired the roses that signified something _deeper_ and placed it along with their gadget before leaning and claiming her lips once again.

"Yes, Mine"

* * *

**Happy Valentines sweetcakes!.. I hope all of you have a lovely day with your special someones...if you guys have one ~ if you're single and ready to mingle like me LMAO then we can all go partying and YEY for Happy Independence :'D Yes, the sad life of being single atm. I hope you guys liked this... cheesy I know. I thought hard about this fic sooo... ( /A \)**

**In case somebody asks... I've always liked the idea of Athrun and Cagalli keeping their relationship a secret. So no, the public aren't aware that the two of them share something VERY deep. I'll leave it to you guys to think whether they're engaged or just a couple with a very special bond. ...or wait is that the same thing? **

******RED AND WHITE ROSES SIGNIFY UNIFICATION OR UNITY OR BASICALLY SOMETHING LIKE "May we always be together as one." tralalalaaaa~

**Forgive the lame usernames as well. I am as incapable as Cagalli when it comes to naming stuffs. T_T**

**Tell me how did this go and I hope it made you all feel tingly inside and smile this Valentines Day XD I'll be waiting for your reviews~**

**Freyris**


End file.
